What is the largest integer $x$ such that $\frac{x}{3}+\frac{4}{5} < \frac{5}{3}$?
Answer: We begin by multiplying both sides of the inequality by $15$, so as to get rid of denominators: $$15\cdot \frac{x}{3} + 15\cdot \frac{4}{5} < 15\cdot\frac{5}{3},$$which simplifies to $$5x + 12 < 25.$$Subtracting $12$ from both sides gives $5x<13$, then dividing both sides by $5$ gives $x<2\frac35$. The largest integer $x$ satisfying this inequality is $\boxed{2}$.